Rain
by Floodlight-Zhou
Summary: Pensées d'une pauvre fille qui a commis l'erreur de croire en un mensonge, l'erreur de rêver d'une fausse réalité, l'erreur d'aimer, d'aveuglément aimer. /!\ Peut contenir des spoiler /!\


**N/A = Voici mon nouveau one-shot. C'est la première fois que j'écris un récit à la seconde personne du singulier (autrement dit, « tu » p). Je trouve que je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie, mais vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ^^**

**Encore une fois, merci à Poema7 (oui je vais lui dédier toutes mes fics Hitsuhina à ce rythme là x'D), parce que si elle n'était pas là à m'encourager à poster, je pense que ce one-shot serait sorti biiiiiiien plus tard !**

**Ah, dernière chose, ce one-shot m'est venu à l'esprit en écoutant Rain de Yui, je vous conseille donc de l'écouter en lisant. Cette chanson n'est pas disponible en full version sur Youtube, il va falloir farfouiller un peu ^^'**

**Voilà, bonne lecture ! :D**

**Disclaimer : Bleach ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo**

* * *

Rain

_Par Floodlight-Zhou_

Tu commences à sérieusement fatiguer, tu es là depuis un moment. Deux, trois, quatre heures, peut-être même une journée entière, tu ne saurais dire. Tu remets tes réflexions à plus tard. Tu as besoin de te concentrer. Cette fois, tu ne le rateras pas.

Tu brandis ton zanpakuto, tu sens la chaleur s'accumuler au bout de sa pointe de fer. Et d'un coup de lame, tu relâches toute cette énergie.

« _Hajike , Tobiume ! »_

Ce concentré d'énergie, ayant pris la forme d'une boule enflammée, parcourt une bonne vingtaine de mètres avant de s'heurter à un arbre. Il tombe à terre lourdement. Et pourtant, tu n'es pas satisfaite. Ce n'est pas le bon, encore une fois, tu as manqué ta cible. Tu n'y arrives pas, et peut-être que tu n'y arriveras jamais, et le pire, c'est que tu ne comprends même pas pourquoi.

Tu tombes à terre, d'abord sur tes genoux, puis doucement, tu te laisse tomber sur le coté. C'est juste une petite pause. Tu l'as bien méritée, non ? Enfin... ce n'est pas comme si ton corps te permettait de faire autrement...

Allongée sur ce sol terreux, tu regardes le ciel nuageux qui te fait face. Peu à peu, tu sens des gouttes d'eau s'écraser sur ton visage. Une, puis deux, puis trois, ça y est, il pleut. Et tu n'as pas de parapluie, tu n'en n'as jamais.

L'idée de t'abriter ne te traverse pas l'esprit, non, au lieu de ça, tu te laisses envahir par de mauvais souvenirs que la pluie fait ressurgir. Et là, tu te demandes encore si tout ceci n'est pas un cauchemar. Pourtant, tu le sais bien, aussi dure que cela ne l'est, c'est la réalité. Mais tu ne peux t'empêcher d'espérer...t'empêcher d'espérer de te réveiller dans un monde où tu serais toujours à ses côtés... Bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?! Et pourquoi te poses-tu une question dont tu connais déjà la réponse ? Tu es faible, oui, et d'une éternelle naïveté, voilà ce qui ne va pas chez toi.

Cet homme. Aizen Sousuke. Tu l'admirais, tu l'idolâtrais, tu l'aimais...Mais lui, il t'a manipulée, trahie, poignardée dans le dos, brisée en morceaux. Lui, il ne t'a jamais aimée. Ces douces paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche n'étaient que pure comédie. Toute une partie de ta vie était fondée autour d'un mensonge. Tu le sais. C'est bien ça qui fait mal.

Et là tu as envie de pleurer. Mais tu ne le feras pas. Car tu ne veux plus être faible, tu veux prouver à tout le monde que tu n'es pas faite d'un fragile verre. C'est bien pour ça que tu es là, non ? Pour être plus forte. Pour pouvoir te défendre seule. Pour ne plus être celle qui est protégée, mais celle qui protège.

La pluie continue à s'abbattre, et toi tu continues à songer. Mais tes songes ne vont pas à ton ex-capitaine, non, mais à_ lui_. Lui qui a toujours été là pour toi, lui qui a juré de toujours te protéger, lui que tu as refusé d'écouter, lui que tu as tenté de tuer, et lui, qui, malgré tout_, t'aime_. Oui, lui, Toshiro Hitsugaya, ton ami d'enfance, celui dont tu n'aurais jamais dû douter. Maintenant que tu as enfin ouvert les yeux, tu te rends compte que tu n'étais pas la seule à souffrir dans l'histoire. Il était là, dans l'ombre, à souffrir en silence, à cause de toi. Et tu t'en veux, tu t'en veux terriblement. Parfois, tu te demandes même s'il ne serait pas mieux sans ce constant poids sur les épaules, sans toi. Encore une fois, tu as envie de pleurer. Cette fois, tu t'autorise à laisser couler quelques larmes. Tu as dis que tu ne pleurerais plus, mais si c'est pour lui, tu peux bien faire une petite exception.

Tu es restée là, à pleurer en silence. En espérant que la pluie te lave de ton pêché qui a été d'aimer, d'aveuglement aimer. Tu ne te souviens même plus de quand tu t'es endormie.

À ton réveil, la pluie a cessé, elle a laissé place à la neige, la si belle neige. Étrangement, tu te sens d'un coup mieux. Comme si la neige t'avais ressourcée. Tu trouves même la force de te redresser. Tu regardes autour de toi d'un air ahuri. Puis tu remarques quelque chose sur le sol à peine couvert de flocons. C'est un bout de tissu, un bout de tissu que tu connais bien. Tu avais l'habitude de recouvrir ton chignon avec. Ton chignon...Tu t'en faisais un tous les jours car ton ex-capitaine t'en avais fais le compliment. Tu étais tellement heureuse à l'époque, mais maintenant, tu ne peux t'empêcher de ricaner amèrement de ta crédulité.

Le tissu se froisse dans ta main serrée en un poing. Tu libères ta longue chevelure ébène, et l'a saisie d'une main, tandis que l'autre tient fermement ton zankaputo. Et sans même l'ombre d'une hésitation, tu la tranches. Ce geste, qui peut paraitre insignifiant pour certains, te procure un immense soulagement. Tu as la sensation que tu viens de rompre le lien qui t'empêchait d'aller de l'avant.

Tu te relèves, ton zankaputo toujours en main. Il te reste encore un test à passer. Tu prends une grande respiration, puis tu le brandis une nouvelle fois, et une nouvelle fois la chaleur s'accumule à son bout.

_« Hajike, Tobiume ! »_

Une nouvelle fois, la boule de feu s'élance vers les nombreux arbres. Mais pour la première fois, elle atteint son but. L'arbre tombe lourdement sur le sol. Tu es satisfaite. Tu es enfin satisfaite. C'est le bon. C'est enfin le bon. Le test est passé, tu as réussi , tu le cries haut et fort. Et c'est là, que tu entends sa voix.

_« Hinamori !»_

Tu crois que tu as rêver, et pourtant sa voix persiste. Puis tu le vois, au loin, accourir vers toi. Tu reconnais sa chevelure blanche qui se confond dans ce paysage enneigé. Il arrive, il est juste devant toi, tu peux lire son inquiétude dans ses yeux bleus sarcelles.

_« Hinamori ! Tu vas bien ? Je t'ai cherchée partout ! »_

Tu ne réponds pas, tu te contente de le fixer. Il se fait du souci pour toi, encore et toujours. À croire que c'est dans sa nature.

_« Regardes-toi, tu es trempée de la tête au pied ! Tu vas attraper froid si tu reste comme ça ! »_

Il retire son écharpe de la même teinte que ses yeux, et l'enroule autour de ton cou. _C'est chaud..._Tu continues de le regarder. Lui aussi, est trempé, lui aussi est susceptible d'attraper froid, et pourtant, envers et contre tout, c'est de toi, et uniquement de toi, qu'il se préoccupe. Et d'un coup, tu te mets à rire. Il ne comprend pas, toi non plus d'ailleurs. Mais bon sang, peu importe la raison, qu'est ce que ça te fait du bien de rire.

_« Hinamori ! Tu es sûre que ça va ? »_

Tu t'arrêtes de rire, tu le fixes de nouveau, lui et son visage rempli d'inquiétude. Puis tes lèvres esquissent un sourire, un vrai sourire, le premier depuis bien longtemps.

_« Est-ce que tu crois que je rigolerais comme ça si ça n'allait pas ? »_

Tu lui pose une question mais tu ne lui laisses pas le temps de répondre. Tu attrapes son bras et vous commencez à rebrousser chemin .

_« Allez, viens, on rentre, si on reste là on va attraper froid. »_

Vous marchez en silence dans la neige. Tu sens son regard posé sur toi. Tu n'ose pas tourner la tête, de peur d'être confrontée à ses iris sarcelles. Ça fait un moment qu'il te fixe, tu sens que quelque chose le perturbe.

_« Hinamori ? »_

_« Mmh ? »_

Il tend sa main vers ton visage, tu sens tes joues s'échauffer. Ses doigts viennent chatouiller tes à présent courts cheveux.

_« Qu'as tu fais à tes cheveux ? »_

_« Je les ai coupés.»_

_« J'avais compris merci, mais pourquoi ? »_

_« Ben, disons que j'avais envie de changer de look. »_

Puis tu souris. À croire que ça va redevenir une de tes habitudes. Et ton sourire s'agrandit en regardant la mine intrigué de ton ami, tu sais exactement ce qu'il pense. Et ça te fais rire, ou plutôt ricaner. Tu as envie de renchérir, alors tu demandes.

_« Tu n'aimes pas ? »_

Son visage reste sans expressions particulières, mais tu vois dans ses yeux qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il reste silencieux, et toi, tu t'impatientes. Il finit par marmonner une réponse :

_« C'est un peu coupé à l'arrache... »_

Tu ne t'es pas encore vu dans le miroir, mais tu es tout de même un peu déçue par sa réaction. Tu t'attendais à quelques chose d'un peu plus aimable de sa part.

_« Oui, c'est vrai. Je demanderai à Rangiku-san de me les arranger »_

_« Mais sinon, ça te va bien. »_

Cette fois, c'est à ton tour de le regarder. Son visage est stoïque, comme toujours. Pourtant, tu jures avoir vu les coins de ses lèvres se relever. Tu joins tes mains sur ta poitrine, même si ce n'en était peut-être qu'un fantôme, ce sourire t'a réchauffer le cœur.

_« Merci. »_

Et puis, plus tu l'observe, et plus tu te demandes si ce n'est pas lui, qui t'a apporté cette neige apaisante. Celle qui t'a permise de te libérer de cette dernière chaine qui te retenait dans le passé. Encore une fois, tu lui es reconnaissante, car encore une fois, il a été la lumière qui t'as guidée vers le bout du tunnel.

_« Toshiro... ? »_

Ça fait une éternité que tu ne l'as pas appeler par son prénom. Et pourtant, ce prénom te laisse un goût familier dans la bouche, comme si la dernière fois que tu l'avais appelé ainsi remontait à hier.

_« Mmh ? »_

_« Merci. »_

Il s'arrête de marcher, et pose un regard interrogateur sur toi.

_« Merci pour quoi ? »_

Tu t'arrêtes aussi, quelques pas devant lui. Puis tu te retournes, et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Tu souris, oui, encore. Mais ce sourire à quelques choses de différent des précédents. C'est un sourire remplit de douceur et de tendresse, et probablement le plus beau que tu n'ais jamais fait. Et tu es heureuse que ce soit à lui que tu le montres.

_« Pour tout. »_


End file.
